Halloween Surprise
by XKat-ChanX
Summary: Happy Halloween! Sasuke is transported into the real world and mets someone who looks oddly like Naruto, even has the same name. will this Naruto be able to knock some sense into the Uchiha or will everything just become worse? SasuNaru!


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way! I just like to write about him lol**_

_**Warning: This is a Naru Sasu one-shot. No lemon so sorry if you wanted some. I was writing this for my friend who was beat up because he was gay. There are some things in here that usually don't go in my stories. I don't mean to offend anyone! So please don't give me bad reviews!!!!

* * *

  
**_

A blonde moved through the streets with his head bowed. Once spiky locks were now soaked through and laid plastered to his face. His eyes were covered in the shadow that was left from his hair. The blonde was short, passing around people like he already knew they were there. He had on a large dark orange hoodie that took up most of his body, with a pair of dark green cami pants. His black boots thudded against the ground as he walked and maneuvered around the people on the streets. The blonde's hands were shoved into the pocket of his sweat shirt, the hood left down. The rain feel on his and the crowd who all had umbrellas to cover themselves. Those who didn't huddled against their loved ones.

The blonde slide into an ally and picked up a little bit of speed. Whether it was the fact that it was Halloween and a full moon that night, or being in an ally in the middle of a large city was danger especially at night. The boy, or so he seemed, moved down the ally for a few minutes before sliding between a wooden fence. A small smile slid on the dark face of the boy as he jogged across the back yard and up a metal staircase that led to the upper level apartment. He pulled a silver key from the pocket, unlocked the door, and then pushed his way in. The door stuck a bit, not opening all the way in, but the skinny male was able to squeeze his way in.

"I'm home…" His voice wasn't quiet deep but not high pitched either. He said it softly as he shut and locked the door behind him. A small sigh escaped him as a tan hand came up and pushed the blonde locks out of his face. Bright blue eyes took in the dark room. With another sigh he moved through the room, he hit the light switch and then stopped walking.

"What the hell!" He screeched when the lights didn't come on. He tried it again and no light spread through his apartment building. The blonde muttered under his breath as he moved through the room, smashing his legs on things. By the time he reached the kitchen and grabbed one of the candles and lighter he was sure the people downstairs were wondering what was up. If they were even home that is. He flicked the lighter.

"Ahh come on…" He muttered and continued to try and light the thing. The fluid was out and that was his last lighter.

"Oh this is just not my day." He said out loud and sat the candle back down on the counter. He turned and headed for the bathroom but saw the candle suddenly lit and cast his shadow against the wall. Blue eyes widened and he spun around to see the candle fully lit and a dark shadow near the doorway to his bedroom. The blue eyed boy stepped back.

"W-w-who's t-there?" He stuttered suddenly very afraid. He had thought that the door didn't look any different than when he had left. The front door didn't open, but that wasn't set in stone or something. "I-I'm warning you. I-I'll call the cops." He added taking another step back.

"Naruto?" The voice was dark and smooth. It sent shivers down his back and down to his toes, making them curl. He'd never heard a voice like that before, and he was sure he'd remember one. That meant the guy must have been sent here by someone.

"If I say no… will you leave?" Naruto asked shakily. How much he wanted to tell the guy to go fuck himself. But that could become very bad if he had a weapon on him.

"You're not..." He sounded oddly confused. Naruto blinked a bit taking a small step forward.

"Who are you? Usually those that come know me…" Naruto said softly. The shadow shifted a bit and walked forward. Naruto blinked again, wondering why he seemed oddly familiar. The guy stood about a foot taller than him, with shoulder length dark blue spiky hair. He had a white bandage around his forehead with milky white skin. His bangs fall around his face and some in his eyes. His eyes though made Naruto feel like they were looking into his soul. Or more like devouring it, they were narrowed black holes. The mysterious guy wore weird clothing, a white shirt that was left open to show off his pale but well toned chest. He was also wearing a pair of black pants that were loosely tied to his waist by a string. Naruto's blue eyes widened when he saw the katana strapped to the guy's back.

"Whoa… listen guy… I don't know who hired you, but they only hate me because I'm gay..." Naruto said quickly while taking a few more steps backwards. "They would disagree but it's not something to kill me over." The guy raised his hand a bit and shook his head.

"I'm not here to kill you… I'm not too sure why I'm here." He said softly. He was more confused about this all then Naruto was. The blonde frowned at him.

"Oh? Then why are you in my apartment?" Naruto asked with his eyebrows raised. The guy slowly shook his head lightly.

"I don't know…" He told the blonde. Naruto frowned at him.

"Well, what's your name?" Naruto asked slowly becoming comfortable with the guy. He probably shouldn't be that's usually when something bad happened.

"Sasuke Uchiha." The guy finally had a name to put with his face. Naruto slowly nodded and grabbed a few more candles from one of the few draws in the kitchen. He slowly, and still very hesitantly, walked over to the lit candle and lit the other ones. He set them up around the kitchen. It probably would have been better to keep the kitchen in darkness; there were bit and pieces of trash everywhere. Around the fridge there was water, probably from when the ice in the freezer had melted since there seemed to be a lack of electric. The blonde gave a small curse when he saw it.

"Stupid fucking people… Not even late on my bills." Naruto muttered to himself as he finished putting another candle in place.

"What's the matter?" Sasuke asked. The guy didn't really seem to care but at least he asked. Naruto turned to him before giving a small sigh.

"It's nothing… So do you remember getting here?" Naruto asked as he walked over and grabbed two cups and filled them with water. He sat one near Sasuke before taking a seat at the small two man table. Sasuke gave a small frown, picked up the cup, and took a seat across from the blonde.

"I remember sitting in my room, Kabuto tried to do something stupid, and suddenly I was lying in the bed that I guess is your room." Sasuke filled him in. With that said the Uchiha sipped at his water before looking back to Naruto. With the light from the candles hitting his face, he noticed something different. There was no whisker marks on his face. His hair wasn't as spiky and it didn't look like a giant sun on his head. This Naruto's head was shoulder length with some spikes and what looked like light red highlights to bring out the blonde. His eyes though were still a baby blue color.

"Kabuto…" Blonde hair shook. "Don't know him. He's not the usual thugs that come after me." Naruto said. Sasuke frowned a bit at him.

"You're not like the Naruto I know. Though he had people after him, he's not such a baby." Sasuke said and took another sip of his water. Naruto glared a bit at him.

"I am not! You have no idea what it's like. And what do you mean; the Naruto you know?" Naruto asked. He was starting to get the feeling that this was a bad idea. The guy could be completely insane and escaped from a mental hospital. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him before giving a small smile. Naruto couldn't help notice that Sasuke was pretty good looking, smiling or not.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm not from this world. My Naruto is an annoying little brat, with weird whisper marks, strange power, and the loudest mouth I've ever been around." Sasuke told him before taking another drink. Naruto gulped his down, feeling even weirder at where the conversation was going.

"Sounds like you have a crush on this guy. And what do you mean a not from this world? What world would you be from…" _Oh yeah completely and utterly insane._ Naruto thought as he kept an eye on the guy. Sasuke glared back at the blonde kid.

"I do not have a crush on that annoying pest. And come on, haven't you ever felt that there was more out there… than this?" Sasuke asked and glanced around the kitchen. Naruto the dobe had a cleaner and bigger kitchen than this Naruto. The blonde in front of him frowned and looked away from the Uchiha.

"Yeah well most people think I'm weird for that… H-How are you going to get back then?" Naruto asked. Though part of him was merely going along with the insane guy, the other part on the other hand was starting to believe him. Sasuke gave a small shrug.

"Haven't thought about it. Knowing Kabuto though, he's such an idiot I'll just puff back after a while." Sasuke said off handily. Naruto raised an eyebrow at him.

"And if you don't?" He asked. Sasuke gave a small shrug.

"Then I guess you're stuck with me." The Uchiha said. Naruto glared.

"You can go somewhere-" Naruto was cut off by glass breaking and a howl from outside. Naruto was up standing and heading for the living room/bed room. Half of his window was broken through; a rock lay on the floor a few feet away with a note wrapped in it. Naruto carefully stepped through his room to the window.

"Is that… Kiba and Gaara?" Sasuke asked. He sounded completely surprised about something. It was indeed two male teenagers, one with dorky looking brown hair, chocolate eyes, with a lip, nose, and eyebrow ring, the other had short red spiky hair and dark green eyes. Gaara had a bunch of piercings over his face too. Naruto's eyes glanced over at Sasuke and then back down to the two on the ground.

"Yeah, we all used to be friends in elementary. Separated during junior high, they just starting picking on me my sophomore year because they found out I was gay." Naruto told him in a whisper.

"We know you up there you fag! Halloween must me your favorite holiday! You get to see all the _hotty _guys dressed up in your favorite fantasies!" Kiba yelled while making faces at him. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Really, can't you think up a better insult to use?! Go screw your girlfriend or something!" Naruto yelled back down. Sasuke chocked on a bit of laughter.

"He can get a girlfriend?" Sasuke mused out loud. Naruto covered his mouth to keep from laughing out loud. Sasuke smirked a bit at the blonde before glancing back down to Gaara and Kiba. Gaara had a small smirk on his face while Kiba was fuming at what Naruto had just said. Suddenly Gaara pulled a phone out of his pocket with an annoyed look on his face. He spoke quickly into the speaker for a few seconds while Kiba sat glaring up at the window. After a second he slammed the phone back into his jean pocket, grabbed Kiba, and marched down the street. Kiba complained the whole way down the street. Naruto gave a sigh before turning too looked at the mess. He bent down and started picking up the glass. He was about to reach for another piece when a pale hand came and clasped his. Wide blue eyes looked to Sasuke who pulled the blonde to his feet.

"Whoa?" Naruto asked when he was face to face with Sasuke. The Uchiha pulled the glass pieces out of the blonde's hand and let then drop to the ground. "Hey!" Naruto went to bend back down to pick them up but Sasuke grabbed his chin and forced the blonde to look at him.

"What?" Naruto asked starting to get freaked out by the Uchiha. Sasuke took a step forward bring Naruto closer. His hand that had gripped the blonde's chin moved to the back of his neck. Sasuke, not allowing Naruto to get another word in, smashed their lips together. Naruto pushed away from him but didn't get very far with Sasuke's other arm around his waist. The blonde though kept his hands on the Uchiha's chest.

"Listen buddy, you may be good looking and all. But there is no way that-" Naruto didn't get to finish since Sasuke captured his lips once again. Naruto struggled to get free but Sasuke just pulled him closer. The Uchiha moved the blonde to the side and then back. Naruto knew where they were going, and when the back of his legs hit the bed. Even though he knew they were headed that way, he still gasped when he was violently pushed back onto the bed. Naruto quickly scrambled to sit up and press himself against the wall. His eyes narrowed to watch Sasuke.

The Uchiha wordlessly slipped the katana off his back and let it fall. Without the strap of the katana holding his shirt up, the shirt slid off his body as Sasuke crawled onto the bed. Naruto tried kicking him but the Uchiha just grabbed his legs and pulled him down. The blonde eeped when he was suddenly much closer to the sexy Uchiha. Blue eyes couldn't help themselves from roaming over the other's body. It was such a great body. By the time those blue eyes came back to the Uchiha's face, Sasuke had positioned himself over top of him. Sasuke leaned down and lightly placed a kiss on his lips, the blonde froze at the sudden softness of him. The other then placed another kiss on the tan one's cheek, then jaw, then neck. He placed small and light kisses all over the other's neck, getting small shivers out of the blonde.

"W-What-t a-a-are you d-doing?!" Naruto finally squeaked out while Sasuke continued to kiss his neck. The blonde could feel Sasuke's lips twitch into a small smile.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shivered when he felt the hot breath run over his neck. The blonde gave a small struggle from beneath the other, but his struggles soon became less and less as Sasuke went back to kissing his neck. The kisses soon turned into sucks and little nips here and there. It's wasn't until Naruto gave a small moan that Sasuke pulled away and stared into the blue eyes. Sasuke didn't let Naruto talk; he just leaned forward and attached their lips once again. Naruto gave a small movement to try and pull away, but when Sasuke's tongue slid across the blonde's lower lip Naruto stopped struggling and opened his mouth. Sasuke smirked a bit but slipped his tongue in and began to map out the inside of the other's mouth. Naruto slowly brought his arms up and wrapped them around the Uchiha's neck. The blonde felt Sasuke smirk a bit more as his hand slowly slid up the blonde's shirt and started to feel up his chest. Naruto gave a small moan before shaking his head and pushing Sasuke away. The Uchiha scowled down at the blonde. He went to lean back down but the hand on his chest stopped him.

"Listen Sasuke… I don't think this is what you really want to do. I'm not the real person you want me to be. I'm not your Naruto. You want that dobe, and I'm not him. I'm not going to let you take out your sexual frustration just because you love him." Naruto told him. Sasuke stared at him for a few seconds before pulling off of the blonde and taking a seat on the edge of the bed. He buried his head into his pale hands and gave a sigh. Naruto slowly sat up and crawled over towards Sasuke. The blonde hesitantly placed a hand on the other's shoulder. Sasuke's hands fell, one falling in his lap and the other was placed on top of Naruto's hand.

"I don't know if you're right about me loving him… but I shouldn't do anything to do just because I might." Sasuke spoke softly as he shook his head a bit. Naruto relaxed a little. "But when I saw you… I couldn't help it, I'm… well you know." Naruto chuckled a bit. The blonde could tell that he was sorry but just the type of guy who didn't say it often enough. Sasuke moved so that he could see Naruto.

"It's alright, it wasn't that bad." Naruto teased a bit before leaning forward and kissing Sasuke's lips just lightly. "But I think that it would be better for you to kiss the Naruto you know to find out if you love him or not." The Uchiha turned away and Naruto held in a chuckle when he saw a small blush on his cheeks from the moonlight coming in. Sasuke stood and walked forward, he bent down and grabbed the Katana he had.

"You know, I might just do that." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face now. The blonde rolled his eyes at him. Sasuke turned and walked back over to Naruto.

"But you know, you shouldn't take shit from people just because you're gay. You may not be my Naruto, but you two are close. And he would never let Kiba and Gaara get away with giving him shit like that. Besides you deserve better than this." His eyes motioned to the apartment. The kitchen could be seen from the living/bedroom, and only a curtain separated the bathroom from the house. Naruto went to say something but Sasuke leaned down and gave him a small kiss again, the blonde kissed back just lightly.

"Bye." Sasuke said softly and with a brilliant flash of light Sasuke was gone just as fast as he appeared. Naruto blinked and looked around, wondering if Sasuke had just taken off and the light was just a car coming down the street. Then when there was no sign of the other, the blonde began to wonder if he had just day dreamed it all. It was possible, he had an over active imagination. At least that's what his teachers say. But when he saw the glass on the floor, and the white shirt that lay on the floor, he knew he hadn't imagined it. Sasuke had forgotten it either on purpose or he was just forgetful, though the other didn't strike Naruto as forgetful.

"Bye Sasuke…" Naruto whispered to nothing before rolling over and shutting his eyes. No one would be around again. Gaara and Kiba had already come and picked on them. Though they left rather quickly and there was less damage. Naruto didn't think they would be back, at least he hopped they wouldn't.

_**

* * *

--------------------Naruto World!--------------------

* * *

  
**_

"Naruto… So you came too…" Sasuke said softly when the bright yellow hair flashed to Sakura's side. The pink hair girl turned from Sai and looked up at Sasuke with bright green eyes. Naruto took a few seconds to slowly turn and face the Uchiha. Naruto looked completely different now. His hair seemed brighter and there was even a tint of red throughout it. Sky blue eyes locked onto his onyx ones. Naruto was dressed in an orange jacket with black strips on the side. He had matching pants that seemed a little too tight on the guy's legs. It showed that even though he had grown up a bit, the blonde never lost the girlish curve.

"Does that mean Kakashi is here too…" Sasuke Uchiha had on a black shirt that was tied at the stomach, leaving open his chest for plane sight. He had on a pair of loose black pants with blue sandals. His Katana was strapped to his back again, it was the only position Sasuke liked it in. Sasuke pulled a smirk on his face and stared down at Naruto. The Uchiha's black, with a tint of blue, hair fell forward and framed his face. Someone new came forward out of no where. The Uchiha's eyes narrowing when he saw him. Yamato took a step forward and looked up at Sasuke.

"Unfortunately Kakashi couldn't be here but I'm here in his place. We, team Kakashi, will be taking you back to Konoha." Yamato said. Sasuke smirked a bit. He wasn't happy that Naruto hadn't said anything yet.

"Team Kakashi huh…" Sasuke said softly. He raised an eyebrow when Sai, the guy who looked oddly like him but with shorter hair and dressed freaky, pointed his short katana at the Uchiha. Naruto's eyes narrowed at Sai. Sakura's eyes widened and she went to take a step forward.

"Sai! I knew it!" She yelled at him. Sai didn't even blink, his eyes stayed on Sasuke. Naruto glared as did Sasuke.

"So he's my replacement then, is he? He was sprouting some kind of nonsense about protecting the bonds between Naruto and me…" Sasuke said. He bit his lip a bit when he wanted to say something else.

"That's right… my secret mission was to kill Sasuke. But my orders don't matter anymore. Naruto, he brought up something that I should never have forgotten. And now, all I want to do is return the favor. I can only do that by bring back the one person he and Sakura passionately want back. In order to prevent their bonds with you from breaking and in order to keep them intact they are doing everything they can… I don't really understand it, but you, Sasuke Uchiha, you have to…" Sai spoke. Sakura's eyes softened a bit while Naruto looked back to Sasuke.

"Of course I understand that… That's why I broke them. I have bonds that are filled with hate and… Too many bonds confuse everything, so I broke them…" Sasuke said. Naruto glared up at him.

"Then why… if you broke them… why did you… WHY DID YOU LET ME LIVE?!" Naruto yelled up at the raven haired guy. Sasuke froze a bit, wondering what he should say. He himself didn't know why he left Naruto alive. '_But I think that it would be better for you to kiss the Naruto you know to find out if you love him or not.' _The other Naruto's voice came into his mind.

"I didn't want to receive power the same way he did." Sasuke said. Naruto frowned up at him.

"What do you mean by that?!" Naruto yelled up at him.

"There is no need for me to tell you…But there is one thing…" Sasuke said and pushed off the top of the ground and came down to Naruto. In a blink of an eye he stood before Naruto who stared at him with large eyes. One arm was draped over the other's shoulder and Sasuke stared away from Naruto. He couldn't stand to stare into the blue eyes.

"For someone who wants to be Hokage… why is it that you're wasting your time instead of training?" Sasuke asked. He mentally smacked himself for asking that. He just wanted to kiss the blonde and get it over with. There was no way he was in love with this blonde dobe. It just wasn't possible… but then why did he feel so nervous at just the thought of kissing this Naruto, when it was so easy to do so to the other?

"How can I be Hokage if I can't even bring my friend back?" Naruto said softly. Sasuke took a deep breath, drawing a confused face on Naruto and scared looks from everyone else. He counted to three like a little child about to walk down a pitch black street before pushing Naruto up against the side of the boulder that had been formed in the ground. Sakura, Sai, and Yamato went to break the two up, or even physically hurt Sasuke if he tried to hurt Naruto but all froze at what was really happening.

Sasuke had shoved Naruto up against the rock, his hands coming up to lock Naruto's wrists against the wall with his body. Naruto gave a small gasp and his eyes widened while they stared into the onyx eyes. The blonde's mouth parted a bit in question but Sasuke just smashed his lips against Naruto's. Sasuke wasn't sure how much wider the blue eyes could get after that. Sasuke didn't get a chance to find out if Naruto's eyes would get larger. The Uchiha's eyes grew heavy and they slide shut as he pressed himself against Naruto even more than he was already.

He felt Naruto respond quickly after that and couldn't help but smile a bit. He felt Naruto's tongue run across his lower lip and that was when the Uchiha pulled away. Naruto laid his head back and panted while Sasuke took a step away but stayed close to the blonde. Onyx eyes watched Naruto's arms fall back to the blonde's side and his breathing slowly came back to a steady pace. Sasuke's eyes widened when smoky blue eyes opened and stared at him with lust.

"He was right. Why does he have to be right…? How can I l-love you…" Sasuke whispered so low that only Naruto caught it even though the others were close too. Naruto's eyes widened when he heard Sasuke talked.

"S-Sasuke…" Naruto whispered his eyes still wide. Sasuke almost moaned at the whimper like whisper. He felt a little dizzy about the whole thing; he needed to get out of there. Sasuke leaned forward; kissed Naruto lightly on the lips again, whispered something in the blonde's ear and then teleported somewhere else. Naruto stared ahead with wide eyes. _I love and will come back for you._ Sasuke had whispered in his ears. Sakura, Sai, and Yamato stared at the blonde with wide eyes. All three eyes stared at him with a question. Naruto on the other hand felt a large smile take over his face. Yes, he and Sasuke would find each other again and everything would work out.

_**

* * *

---------------------Real World------------------

* * *

  
**_

_**((Two Months after Sasuke's visit))**_

The blonde walked down the street, his hands shoved deep into a gray sweat shirt. His blonde hair was naturally spiked but laid against his face at the same time. Naruto hummed a bit while he turned a corner. His feet froze as he stared ahead. There was a group of guys all grouped together a few feet away from him. Kiba stood in the mist of them with a large grin on his face looking at Naruto. In Kiba's hand was a metal rode and most of the other guys had some sort of weapon as well. There were five different guys, though what somewhat surprised Naruto was that Gaara wasn't among them. Usually wherever Kiba went, Gaara was right beside him. Or the other way around. Naruto never really wanted to understand what that relationship was all about. The blonde took a step backwards.

"Ahh come on Nar-u-to! Take it like a… well I guess you can't take it like a man, now can you?" Kiba's grin grew. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"You really need a better insult book Kiba… It's getting old." Naruto spat back at him. Kiba growled and the other guys started forward. Naruto turned to run but two other guys with metal rods stood right behind him. Naruto brought his arms up to brace the hit as one of the guys hit him with the weapon. The blonde stumbled backwards, his arms already starting to numb up.

"Nice job idiot. Are all gays this stupid?" Kiba mocked him.

"So getting old." Naruto muttered. He screamed out in pain when he felt something hard hit the back of his head. The blonde's knees buckled and he fell to the ground. He quickly pulled his arms over his head and curled up as he felt more and more hits to his body happen. Tears welled up in his eyes, but he didn't scream or cry again. It felt like hours of this until he heard car tires screech and doors slam shut.

"What the hell are you guys doing?!" The voice was strong and Naruto felt the hits stop. He heard weapons fall to the ground and then footsteps take off away from him. Naruto tired to open his eyes but he suddenly felt very tired. He heard a voice talking to him but his lips wouldn't move. He thought it was funny though, of how fast things had just went sour. He felt someone pick his body up, and pain shot though his body. Naruto tried to scream but nothing came out. The pain was too much to handle, and soon he felt himself be pulled into the darkness.

When Naruto's eyes fluttered open he stared up at a white ceiling. He immediately became aware of three things the moment he woke up. The first thing was that he was in a hospital, the color, smell, and the curtains gave it away. The second thing was that he couldn't feel most of his body. The last and third thing was that there was someone else in the room. The flipping pages of a magazine came from beside him. Naruto tired to turn his head so that he could see, but when that wasn't going to happen he slide his eyes as far to that side as he could. He thought for a second before opening his mouth.

"Umm… Hi…" Naruto said softly. The guy in the chair looked like Sasuke. At first Naruto was going to ask why he was here again, but after a better look he noticed it wasn't that Sasuke. His hair was a little longer, and it was pitch black with no tint of blue in it what so ever. His eyes were such a dark blue that they were almost black. But not the same color of eyes the Sasuke who had appeared in his bedroom that night had. The eyes, still amazing to Naruto though, look at him.

"You're up…" His voice wasn't as deep as the other as well.

"I… umm… can't feel my body." Naruto said softly. A small smirk came on the guy's lips before he gave a nod.

"Doctor said that might happen." He said.

"What happened?" Naruto asked and looked back to the ceiling. He heard the other stand, and the magazine fall to the chair he had been sitting in.

"My brother found you being beaten up by some guys. He and his friend frightened them away, and then they brought you here." He said. Naruto gave a small groan.

"Why are you here then?" Naruto asked. He a hand brush over his face and his eyes snapped to the guys face. He had pushed a lock of Naruto's hair out of his face.

"My brother asked me to watch over you. I'm Sasuke, and you are?" Naruto smiled a bit when he heard the other's name. He had a feeling this was this worlds Sasuke, but thinking about different worlds gave him a headache so he just pushed it out of his mind.

"Naruto Uzumaki. It's nice to meet you." Naruto said. "I'm sorry you had to watch over me. I'm sure you had better things to do." The blonde added. Sasuke gave a small smile.

"No, I don't have anything better to do. But it's great to meet you." Sasuke said. Naruto gave a blush and Sasuke smirked. He leaned down and kissed Naruto's lip softly. "Really great to meet you, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto blushed a bit more but couldn't help but smile a bit. Yeah, things might just work out.

_**

* * *

-----------------The End----------------------------**_

* * *

_**Well that's it. It was supposed to be a Halloween story for you all. So Happy Halloween! Though this is being put out two days late. So Happy Halloween!!! I'm sorry if this is all confusing. Hope you liked it though! Review please!!!**_


End file.
